A New Life
by Beneath The Shining Stars
Summary: In Twilight world, but not w/ Twilight characters. Katie is 2nd in command of a newborn army, and content. But then one of the army's members, Samantha, shows her the truth, and tells her of a different, better way to live. Can they start a new life?
1. Burning

_Summery - Katie is 2nd in command of a newborn army in the south, and content. But then one of the army's members, Samantha, shows her the truth, and tells her of a different, better way of life, with no fighting. They leave the army and try to find this different way to live. Along the way, they meet newborn Sophia, who someone turned and then left before the transformation was complete. Together, can they start a new life?_

She was beautiful. So beautiful. Her pale, pale skin seemed to glitter, reflecting the light of the street lamps. Her hair was long and black as a starless night, her dress the same shade. Her eyes were red as blood, and seemed to stare right into my soul. _Run!_ the smarter part of my brain yelled at me. _Go!_ But I couldn't. I was stuck here, wondering at her beauty, breathing in her wonderful scent. Then she spoke, her voice like bells and wind chimes. "What's your name?" "K-K- Katie" I stuttered. She came closer. _Run away!_ I pushed the part of myself that was warning me to the back of my mind. Another graceful step towards me. I could see her sharp teeth glinting unnaturally. _Maybe I _should_ go_... I began to turn to run, but suddenly she was right in front me, grabbing me, stopping my escape before it began. She brought her face towards me, her lips at my throat. What was she doing? I screamed. _Help!_ I felt a sharp pain, like I had been bitten. Then the burning started. The world was on fire!! What had she done?! It was like I had suddenly been thrown into the hottest flames in the universe. I started to fall, but I didn't. Was she holding me up? I couldn't tell, the fire had blocked my vision. I felt myself moving, so fast it was flying. Then I was set down. Where was I? I didn't know, didn't care, didn't care about anything but finding a way to end the pain that was burning through me. Burning! Whenever I thought it couldn't get worse, couldn't _possibly_ hurt anymore then it was, the fire doubled in strength and burned me more. I wished I could die, wished I had never been born, I would do _anything _to make the pain stop! This was past torture.

I don't know how much time passed. I could have been burning for minutes or days or _years_, I couldn't tell. I was past caring. The flames were definitely at their highest. Never before had I felt something _near_ this hot! But of course, as always, as soon as I thought it was hot as it would ever be, it got hotter. Hotter! I changed my mind, I'm no longer going to compare this to a fire. A fire would feel _cold_ next to this!

Then something changed. No way! I gasped in surprise as I realized that the pain was leaving my fingers and toes. But wait a minute... the flames were just retreating to my heart! They left my hands, feet, then arms and legs. But it was just hotter at my heart! I screamed again. Why couldn't I die?! The burning was now completely gone from the rest of my body and had raced its way back to my heart. It was so hot there that it had become almost cold!

Then suddenly, impossibly, it was gone. Just like that. My heart stopped beating, like it had left with the flames, yet I was still alive. The lack of burning was almost impossible to understand. I had thought it was going to go on forever. But it was gone. _Almost_. It seemed to be lingering at my throat. I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the clearness of the world. I could see every crack in the ceiling above me; I could even watch the individual dust motes swirling through the air. Then I saw the face in front of me, the face of the beautiful woman from earlier. With my new, improved vision, she was even _more_ beautiful. "Who are you? What happened?" My voice sounded strange, not at all like me. It was too clear and beautiful. "My name is Rebecca. I'm a vampire. And now you're one too."


	2. Seeing

I stood on top of a pile of rubble, gazing out at the scene in front of me. The piles of ashes that were scattered around the alley still smelled strongly of burnt vampire. Luckily, the greater portion of them were the enemy's smoking remains. My army had won. Of course we had losses, but they could be replaced. What mattered was that the other army had _more _losses. Sneak attack, ha. I can't believe they thought _they_ could beat _us_! Yes, we were still a little weak from the last time we expanded our territory, but not enough that that stupid little excuse for an army could even _hope_ to win against us! And in our own, familiar territory too! They were doomed from the start.

The members of my army were finishing up- making sure there was no little pieces of vampire left, and getting rid of the piles that were thoroughly burnt. I counted the vampires who were left in my head. Ten, nice. That other army had been even more incompetent than I thought!

I counted them again, this time noting exactly who I was looking at. Brian, of course. He was strong, even for a newborn, one of our best fighters. Even less surprising was that Leah had survived. She could turn completely invisible. Not just to your sense of sight; if she wanted, you also couldn't smell or hear her. She was like a spy, sneaking up and then Bam! Your head is off your shoulders and she's nowhere near you. I ticked off the rest of the names is my head. Justin, Carol, Henry, Alex, Felicia, Hayley, Eric, and Samantha. Huh, I'm surprised Samantha made it. She's too old to win by strength, too young to win by skill, and doesn't have a super amazing power. It's pretty cool, but not very battle oriented. Of course, to her it's a lot more than "pretty cool". Being able to see through someone else's eyes is very useful when you're blind. I'm surprised becoming a vampire didn't restore her sight.

"Hey, Katie, good job."

I started, surprised. I hadn't heard Rebecca come up behind me. Guess I was too busy thinking. I smiled. "Thanks!" For the first time, she had put me completely in charge of the attack. Of course, even without a master plan we would still would have beat them easily, but it was nice to know she trusted me that much.

**************

"Try it again. Like _this_, see?" I sighed as I repeated the move yet _again_. But Ryan still didn't get it! I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing wrong, but he always ended up in the wrong place. I growled and shook my head, frustrated. Teaching the newborns was always hard, but usually I could tell what they were doing incorrectly!

"Can I help?" I whirled around to see Samantha, her sightless eyes staring straight at mine. Her short black hair was even more messy than usual, standing up in spikes all over her head.

"How can _you_ help?" I asked, disbelieving. I had years more experience than her, and she couldn't see! What could she do to teach him that I couldn't?

She ignored my question. "Have him do it again."

I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but it couldn't hurt. Ryan had turned to look me questioningly, silently asking if he should repeat the move or not.

"Again." I watched as Samantha closed her eyes in concentration. Once he had finished, they opened again.

"He's going like this when he's not supposed to." She stated, demonstrating in slow motion.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"I watched through his eyes, and could see when the view changed at a time it didn't when you do it."

Huh. I guess that would work. I showed Ryan what he had been doing wrong, and how to fix it. This time, he did it flawlessly. Huh. "Thanks Samantha." She smiled and slipped away.


	3. Author Note Please Read!

**Sorry, I hate it when people do a whole chapter just for an author note, but…**

** Thank you SO MUCH to Annette Lee for being my first, and only, reviewer! Because of you, I have decided to continue this story! Once I get over my writer's block... xP**

**I know basically where I want this story to go, but I don't know how to get there. Lemme see if I can explain it:**

**I want A to happen, but first I need B to happen. But B is a gradual thing, so I need something, C, to happen while B happens. I cant just say, "Bam, B happens", 'cuz then it'd be too obvious which would make A easier to guess, and make it not have the right impact. Is that understandable?**

**So, basically, I need to come up with a mini-plot. Until then, this story is on hiatus. And maybe after then, too, because I have mucho homework and problems with procrastination. Dx I'll try. =P**

**-Savannah**


End file.
